A Thunderbirds Rescue, Whose Line Style
by Hobbeth
Summary: A Blend of the Thunderbirds and Whose Line is it Anyway? TV shows. Please r
1. Chapter 1 The Call

Chapter 1: The Call (Whose Line Skit - Whose Line? Jeff and John have each been given several slips of paper with a sentence written on each one. They are to read some of the sentences during this scenario. all lines **in bold type** are Whose Line ones)

Jeff was already at his desk, with several slips of paper in front of him, when the call came in. The eyes on John's portrait glowed and he hit the button, saying, "Go ahead, John."

The portrait changed to the live feed and John appeared. He also had several slips of paper with him as he began to tell his father about the need for International Rescue's services. "Dad, you know about the rains they've been having in the mountains in California, and the resulting mudslides, right?"

"That's right, John. What's the emergency?

"A small plane carrying five people has crashed in a remote area of the mountains. There haven't been any mudslides there, but it's just a matter of time. The rescue teams are stretched to the limit. Plus," John reached for one of the slips of paper and looked at it, **"The dogs are having kittens!"**

The other four Tracy boys hurried into the lounge just in time to hear the end of the transmission. Gordon moved quickly over to his father's desk and grabbed one of the slips. **"Where's the beef?"**

"Never mind about that. We've got a rescue to perform. Scott, get to Thunderbird One and," Jeff picked up a slip of paper, **"Let me call you sweetheart."** He shook his head, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that. Now, go!"

Shaking his head in confusion, Scott headed to the wall and pressed the button on the sconces. The wall turned and he disappeared. Alan and Gordon looked at each other, grinned and grabbed a couple of the papers on their father's desk. They put them in their pockets and then turned to the screen to hear anything else John might be able to tell them.

"I just got information on the passengers. There are survivors, but they don't know how many. The plane belongs to," another slip of paper was selected, "**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt; his name is my name, too. **Whether or not he and his family are aboard, no one knows at this time."

"All right, John. Give Scott the coordinates when he's airborne. Virgil, Alan, Gordon, I want all three of you in Thunderbird 2. You'll need to take Pod 3. It has Brains' newest vehicle, the Hoverer. It's quiet and will travel easily over rocky and muddy terrain."

Jeff looked at his remaining three sons. "Are you ready?" They nodded and Virgil went to the picture of the rocket. The other two headed for the elevator. Jeff picked up another slip. **"Hi Yo, Silver! Away!" **He pushed the button that made the picture flip, sending Virgil on his way.

"Dad, what's all this about a Hoverer?" John asked. **"The vessel with the pestle has the pellet with the poison."**

"Don't worry, John. It's been tested extensively. I have full confidence that it will perform well in this situation. Plus Virgil and Gordon are both fully trained to pilot it. Now, you'd better monitor the transmissions in case something else happens."

"F-A-B, Dad. John out."


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Chapter 2 - The Rescue (Beginning with Whose Line's "Scenes From a Hat; in parentheses and italicized will be the scenes to be acted out during the chapter; other Whose Line skits will be added as it goes on and will be explained at the time)

_(Different names for the Thunderbirds vehicles)_

Scott had arrived over the crash site and had found a place for Alan to land and place the pod. He called his brother. "Moe calling Larry. Moe calling Larry. I've found a place near the site for you to unload Curly. Virgil and Gordon shouldn't have any problems getting Curly to the site quickly."

"Blinkin to Winkin. I read you five by five. I'm about five minutes away from your location. Let me have the coordinates to set the Pod down, so Virgil and Alan can get rolling in Nod."

Scott gave Alan the information and a short time later Thunderbird 2 was lowering the pod. Within minutes, Virgil and Gordon were on their way.

"Uh oh," said Scott. "Virgil, Gordon, better hurry. There was just a mudslide that half buried the plane. We need to get those people out fast!"

"F-A-B, Scott. We're almost there.

_(Strange names for the rescue victims)_

The Hoverer arrived and Gordon emerged to hurry over to the wreck. Five people were inside, all alive. As soon as they saw him, the door opened and four of them tumbled out. An older man said, "Thank heaven you've come. I'm Royal Payne. This is my wife, Ima, and my two children Aiken and Lotta. The pilot, Beck N. Call, is alive, but injured. He's unconscious."

Just then more mud slid down, blocking the entrance to the plane. The Paynes hurried out of the way, the females screaming. Gordon immediately tried to calm them.

_(Unlikely things found at a rescue scene)_

"Easy, easy. You're all going to be okay. Don't worry, we'll take care of him. You four follow me." Gordon led them into the Hoverer and settled them. He went forward to Virgil. "We've got an unconscious man still in the plane. I'll need your help getting him out. We'll have to do some digging."

"F-A-B, Gord." Virgil put the craft on station keeping mode and followed his brother to the supply closet. "Oh, no. There's only one shovel and nothing else we can use!"

"I saw stuff strewn around out there, Virge. Maybe we can use some of it."

"Let's go see what's there, then."

They headed out and stopped to assess the situation. "These are sure strange things around here. I see a birdcage, a top hat, and a baseball bat," Virgil commented.

_(Unusual digging tools)_

"Well, I guess we can use the top hat to scoop some of the mud. But I doubt it'll last very long," replied Gordon. "Anything else?"

"There's a vacuum cleaner and a birdbath. I'll use the birdbath to shove the mud away."

The two brothers started feverishly working to get the mud away from the door. Finally they had enough room to get inside. Virgil went first and moved quickly to the cockpit to check on the pilot. The man was stirring as he arrived and opened his eyes. He looked up. "Who are you? What happened?"

"Easy, now. I'm with International Rescue. You crashed your plane. How do you feel, besides an enormous headache?"

The pilot paused, evidently trying to assess his aches and pains. He moved his arms and legs, then - gingerly - his head. "Nothing seems to be broken. But my head feels like every hangover I've had all rolled into one."

"You've obviously had a concussion, then. Can you stand?"

The pilot unbuckled his seatbelt and with Virgil's help, slowly stood up. They made their way back into the cabin, where Gordon had an antigravity stretcher waiting. "It would be better if you laid on the stretcher and let us carry you back. I doubt that you could negotiate the path between the plane and our vehicle."

Beck started to protest, but a dizzy spell convinced him that Gordon was right. He moved - almost fell - onto the stretcher and the boys strapped him in.

* * *

A brief interlude between Jeff and John (Whose Line skit - Questions Only; where they are only allowed to speak in questions)

Jeff was getting impatient. He hadn't heard anything from anyone and decided to call up to John. But for some reason, the video transmission wasn't working. Muttering under his breath about sunspots, proper maintenance procedures not being adhered to, and a few other things, he placed the call.

"John, what's going on?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Don't you know your father's voice when you hear it?"

"Is that you, Dad?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Couldn't it have been Brains?"

"Why would I let Brains take over?"

"Don't you ever have to go to the bathroom?"


	3. Chapter 3 End of Rescue, Finale

Chapter 3 - End of Rescue, Finale (Whose Line skit - Two Line Vocabulary. This is between Alan, Gordon and Virgil. Alan and Gordon have been given two lines: Alan - Who let the dogs out? and That's not my job! and Gordon- Didn't we already do this? and That's a fine idea!, and they can only say those lines. Virgil can say anything.)

As they reached the Hoverer, Virgil remembered something. He called Alan on his wrist com. "Didn't John say something about dogs?"

Alan replied, looking around, "Who let the dogs out?"

"I don't know," Virgil answered. "Why don't you scan around for any?"

"That's a fine idea," exclaimed Gordon.

"That's not my job," protested Alan.

"We're here to save lives, Alan," retorted Virgil. "That includes animals. Just do it. Come on, Gord. Let's get the pilot aboard the hoverer."

"Didn't we already do this?" Gordon asked.

"No, Gord. We only got him out of the plane."

"That's a fine idea."

"Of course it is, since there'll probably be another mudslide any minute, burying the plane. Alan, have you spotted any dogs?

"Who let the dogs out?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter. Did you find any?"

"That's not my job!"

"Didn't we already do this?"

"Gord, it doesn't matter. We'll keep doing it until we get it right or can no longer stay here!"

"That's a fine idea!" Gordon retorted, sarcastically.

By this time they were inside the Hovercraft, and Mr. Payne, who had heard dogs mentioned said, "We didn't have any dogs with us, and didn't see any after the crash. So if there are any dogs, they were probably wolves or coyotes, and have run to safety."

"Thank you, Mr. Payne. Then we'll head back to our pickup point. Please strap yourselves in. Gordon, will you strap the stretcher into the alcove, then join me?"

"That's a fine idea!"

"Yes, it is." Virgil once again called Alan. "We're on our way back to the pod, Alan. You can stop searching and pick us up in five minutes. And it is your job!"

* * *

Finale: Back at Tracy Island (Whose Line Skit - Change; whenever you see the word "change" in parenthesis, it means whoever was speaking has to change the last thing he or she said.)

The Tracys, Tin-Tin and Brains were all gathered in the lounge, going over the details of the rescue. Jeff said, "Well, it looks like your latest invention performed very well, Brains."

(change)

"Well, it looks like we have a new baby in our rescue vehicle family."

(change)

"Well, the fly's out of the ointment, Brains."

"Y-yes, Mr. Tracy. I, uh, I'm v-very glad it performed as w-well as it, uh, did"

(change)

"I'm, uh, h-happy it didn't flip over."

(change)

"You b-boys are going to, uh, spend the b-better part of tomorrow cleaning all the, uh, mud off of it."

"Don't worry, Brains. We'll have it looking as good as new in no time. Right, Gordon?" Virgil replied.

"Sure, we will. I promise, Brains." Gordon smiled at the engineering genius.

"How did it handle on that terrain, Virgil?" Tin-Tin asked.

(change)

"How did you like the controls, Virgil?"

(change)

"Did it sing sweetly for you, Virgil?"

"Yes, Tin-Tin, it did. I didn't know you had put a CD player in it, Brains."

(change)

"Where'd you get a radio that only plays jazz?"

(change)

"How long did it take for you to find the right combination of birds?"

"W-what birds? It's a tape!"

(change)

"Oh, no! I'd better go and feed them!" Brains hurried out of the lounge.

Gordon grinned at Virgil. "Should we tell him we moved the birds to the lab?"

(change)

"Should we tell him the birds are in his bedroom?"

(change)

"Where'd you put the birds?"

"I didn't put them anywhere. I thought you did!" replied Virgil.

Suddenly, from every wrist com came Brains's frustrated yell: "Who l-let the, uh, birds out!?"


End file.
